1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus, and more particularly to an ophthalmic apparatus that irradiates the interior of a patient's eye with a beam of laser light, the apparatus being provided with an operating section that drives a deflection means whereby the beam of laser light is deflected by the operation of a lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical coagulator apparatus is an example of an ophthalmic apparatus of this type. Such an apparatus has an operating section with a lever. Movement of the lever causes a plane reflecting mirror to swing and thereby deflect a laser beam to illuminate a desired portion of a patient's eye.
However, the drawback of conventional optical coagulators is that the operating section is structurally complex and costly to manufacture, and there is also a need to improve the operability.